The Dark Age Of Magic
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Set In Mercia, 854 AD. All OC's. Dana and her children have a surprising New Years Day.


Quidditch League. Captain. New Year.

New Years Day 854 AD.

Young Nanna was stoking a fire ready for her mother to make the family breakfast. The family consisted of Dana, mother and head of the family, and her three daughters. Esa, aged 12, Hyld, aged 11 and Nanna, aged just 6. Esa and Hyld were out in the yard milking the cows, whilst their mother fed the chickens.

Nanna wasn't as strong as her sisters, having been struck down with a Muggle disease, in Infant hood. Much to her father's disgust. He'd ranted and stormed at his wife, that his daughter should catch a filthy Muggle illness, that this child must be the product of an affair. Dana realising the insinuation, had cast her husband out into the night.

Of course after his disappearance, the rest of the community such as it was, had condemned the family, called them Witches and cast them out. But Dana had stood her ground and the family were allowed to stay as long as they didn't attend market on market day or mix with the other villagers. Dana had resignedly agreed.

So the family, settled into quiet obscurity.

Dana entered their home, Esa and Hyld behind her.

"Fires ready mama," said Nanna quietly.

"Thank you love."

"I can't believe another year has passed," commented Esa quietly laying the table with wooden bowls and spoons.

"What are we going to do to celebrate Mama?" asked Hyld as she sliced bread.

"I don't know whether we should, not after last year," muttered Esa sadly.

"Your sister is right I'm afraid, it's probably not a good idea."

Last new years, the girls had spent the night in the field adjacent to their home, singing and dancing loudly. Esa, had been waving her wand around, and had accidentally sent sparks up into the deep night sky in her excitement. Of course they'd been seen by the villagers. They arrived minutes later with hoes and scythes and torches and threatened to kill and burn the families home.

"I'm sorry," said Esa, her throat full of tears.

"It's not your fault Esa, if only the Muggles weren't so scared of us," said Hyld sadly.

"I agree Hyld, it's the Muggles fault," piped up Nanna in a not so confident voice.

"Come now, we'll find a way to celebrate children, but for now we must get on and do our chores and you must do your lessons," said Dana firmly brooking further argument.

Esa and Hyld's lessons consisted of Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Such as they were. Also Healing. That was the biggest part of their education, occasionally the sick would reluctantly ask Dana for help with their ailments. Help that Dana would happily oblige with, despite the villagers treatment of her and her daughters. Dana couldn't see another human being suffering. That had been why Nanna had become sick, Dana, had helped a mother whose child had been suffering Scarlet Fever, and the illness had spread to Nanna. Dana had beside herself, and felt guilty that her baby had become infected, and since then she'd set up a pseudo-clinic in the old barn behind the pigsty. Nanna, on the other hand was only being taught to read, and that was arduous enough in itself, as the illness had effected her more than Dana had realised. But she persisted. Dana was currently working on an elixir to help Nanna.

"Mama? Are you okay?" asked Esa breaking her mothers trance.

"What? Oh I'm alright child," replied Dana throatily.

Esa and Hyld glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Their mother had been drifting off like this for days. Esa was itching to find out what was on her mother's mind, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

Truth being told, today marked the fifth anniversary of Dana kicking her husband out and casting an 'Obliviate' charm on the children. Every New Year the weight of Dana's guilt seemed to press down on her until she felt she was suffocating. Then as soon as the New year was over it would disappear as fast as it arrived.

Slowly the day crept on, Esa and Hyld were in the big barn when a visitor stopped by.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called a male voice.

Esa put her head around the door to the barn and saw a man with flowing red hair and beard stood in the yard.

"Sir?" called Esa.

"Good afternoon child, tell me, is your mother or father here?" asked the stranger cheerfully.

"My mother is, Sir," replied Esa warily.

"Please would you get her for me?"

Esa gave a nod of acquiesce, and ran to find her mother.

"Mama, Mama? Mama, there's a man in the yard looking for you," said Esa breathlessly.

"Whoever could that be?" Dana muttered to herself.

Esa's hearing was sharp enough to pick up what her mother had just said, replied.

"I've never seen him before, but he's quite tall, and he has long red hair and a long red beard."

Dana gave a gasp and the colour drained from her face.

"Esa, get Hyld and Nanna and go inside," said Dana firmly.

"But Mama..."

"Do as you're told child!" scolded Dana.

Esa picked up her skirts and ran.

Dana strode purposely towards the yard and saw him glancing around. His eyes finally fell on her and he smiled.

"Hello Dana, how are you?"

"Wulf, what are you doing here?" asked Dana angrily.

"I wanted to see how you were and to see my daughters," replied Wulf smoothly.

"Well you can just leave this instant! I don't need you here, and _my_ children don't need you either!"

Wulf cocked a surprised eyebrow at his wife.

"They're as much my children as they're yours Dana," replied Wulf flatly. "I've missed you all so much, and I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you."

"I don't believe you, just leave!" cried Dana.

Dana pulled her wand out and pointed it at her erring husband.

"Leave!" said Dana quietly her wand trained on Wulf's face.

"Oh my dear, you couldn't hurt..."

But Dana could. And she did. A huge gash appeared on Wulf's cheek, causing the man in question to yell out in pain. Blood spurted everywhere. The children had been watching from the window and had gasped in shock as their mother had fired off a silent spell and saw the mans cheek slice open.

Had the man really said he was their father? Esa and Hyld had looked at each other questioningly, but they had no memory of ever having a father in their lives.

Wulf had pulled his wand out and cast a silent spell at his wife that caused her to bend double gasping for air.

"Go... away... Wulf," gasped Dana.

"I can't do that, I'm here to see my daughters Dana, and you can't stop me. Short of killing me, but I know you don't have that in you to do something like that," said Wulf angrily, his cheek was smarting but it had started to heal.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Wulf," snarled Dana as she straightened up.

It was now that Wulf noticed the fire burning in his wife's eyes. He saw a strength and determination that hadn't been there fifteen years ago when he'd married her. For a moment Wulf felt a sliver of cold pierce his heart, this was a new Dana, and she was right, he didn't know her at all anymore.

"Okay Dana, just calm down. I don't want to upset you, I just wanted to see you all and to apologise," said Wulf his hand out, palms outwards in a gesture of surrender.

"We don't need or want you! Just go away! Go on, leave!"

Dana again waved her wand and stunned her husband. Esa gave a startled gasp and ran out into the yard.

"Oh Mama, you haven't killed him have you?" Esa pleaded.

"No child I haven't, now go back inside."

"No Mama, who is he? Is he really our father?" asked Esa tearfully.

Dana looked at her eldest daughter and saw a look of utter distress on her face.

Dana sighed. She silently waved her wand a final time and undid the memory charm she'd placed on her children five years previously. The memories came flooding back, and Esa collapsed holding her head. She looked up at her mother, tears cascading down her face.

"Oh Mama! Why?" cried Hyld from the doorway as she collapsed to the ground as memories of her father came flooding back.

Dana's legs also gave way and she collapsed beside her daughter. Esa put her head in her mothers lap and cried. Hyld managed to get to her feet and stumble over to her mother and sister. Dana pulled her into her side and held her.

"I'm so sorry children, I only did what I thought was best for us all. I never thought he'd come back like this, but yes this man is your father. His name is Wulfstan and he was a good and kind man until Nanna fell ill as a baby, he reacted badly and said something he shouldn't have and I threw him out, and I cast memory charms on you two."

Dana's voice faded out and she rose to her feet and walked over to Wulf.

"Ennervate."

Dana helped Wulf to sit up.

"They know," said Dana quietly.

Wulf looked at his wife who just nodded an affirmative.

"Esa? Hyld? Where's my little Nanna?" asked Wulf as he rose to his feet.

"I'll get her, I best explain to her first though," said Dana wirily.

"Daddy?" whispered Hyld, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

Wulf held out his arms, and both girls ran into his embrace.

Dana had made it clear she didn't want him back, he was welcome to stay in the hayloft for the sake of their children.

Later that day they all celebrated the New Year as a family for the first time in five years.


End file.
